


Are You Firing Me?

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Steve Rogers has a strict code against dating coworkers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Are You Firing Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written For #MMFBingo20
> 
> Square O4: Co-Workers

Hermione rubbed her eyes. She had been staring at the data on the computer for ages. Nothing she did was making any difference. There was no way to reverse the snap. She could run the arithmancy equations over and over again, but it wouldn’t change the fact that even magic couldn’t counteract whatever it was Thanos did. 

The moment the magical world figured out what had happened, and realized it all came from Muggles messing with aliens, she had traveled to meet up with the Avengers to try and help out in any way possible. 

She was greeted with some skepticism, and then welcomed in with open arms when they realized she could bring something new to the table. They had learned killing Thanos did nothing to reverse course. And now, over a year later, they were no closer to finding a solution. 

Bruce Banner had helped her develop a computer program to make running arithmancy equations faster. And then he had sort of faded out of the Avengers compound, and she didn’t see him that much anymore. It made her a little sad. She had enjoyed his company. It made the lab feel less lonely.

Now, the Avengers compound basically housed her, Natasha Romanov and Steve Rogers. It was pretty damn lonely. 

Most of the time.

The door to the lab creaked open and she turned around to see Steve walking into the room.

“Granger.”

“Rogers.”

“Any luck with this new iteration?”

“None.”

“Damn.”

“Language.”

He laughed and shook his head. “I can’t believe Natasha told you about that.”

“It is probably my most favorite thing she told me.”

“So, where does this leave us?”

“This leaves us with a wall. I’ve done everything Steve. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.”

“It’s okay.”

“Really? This is not the reaction I was expecting.”

“We’ve tried. We’ve spent the last two years doing everything possible, and we’ve even brought you in, and it didn’t help. I think the best thing we can do is try and move on and learn to live in this new world.”

“Are you firing me?”

“I’m terminating the need for this position. I’m also not entirely sure we were even paying you.”

She laughed. “Technically the room and board were my salary.”

“You’ve been a great addition to the team.”

“I’ve enjoyed being part of the team.”

The air grew thick between them, and then Steve closed the gap, and bent his head down. Hermione was caught slightly off guard, but this wasn’t as unexpected as it would seem. They had spent the last two years dancing around each other. But Steve didn’t want to be romantically involved with a coworker. Something he admitted one late night over a shared beer. Hermione thought about quitting that night. 

Now, she closed her eyes, and waited with baited breath for Steve’s lips to touch hers. His lips touched hers softly at first, but then increased the pressure. The kiss was much too short, but left her breathless nonetheless. 

They broke apart and she looked up into his eyes, and smiled. Maybe there was something to look forward to when the world was so grim.


End file.
